<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves Breath by ZhenguiDrekkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469470">Wolves Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenguiDrekkie/pseuds/ZhenguiDrekkie'>ZhenguiDrekkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenguiDrekkie/pseuds/ZhenguiDrekkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When told by lord Third that she was to assist in the manning of team 7, Silver Tataganay originally pitched a fit. Fresh into being a jonin she was told this would give her insight into how running a genin team worked, but to be paired with Hatake of all people.. She couldn't stand it, Will Silver be able to ignore her dislike of the copy cat nin or will she fail this mission?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Sheet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, Moved over from Wattpad to here, i like this place better. If you wanna read my cringy childhood writing check it out. My wattpad name is ZhenguiDrekkubus. Please leave feedback and comments. I wanna grow as an author. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Basics</p><p>Name: Silver Tataganay</p><p>Nickname: Silvy</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p>DOB: April 16th</p><p>Age: 25</p><p>Rank: Jonin</p><p>Status: Alive</p><p>Affiliation: Konohagakura</p><p>Registered nin #: 010062</p><p>Assignments completed:<br/>
D : 180<br/>
C : 156<br/>
B : 398<br/>
A : 126<br/>
S : 15</p><p>   - Likes</p><p>° Meats of any kind</p><p>° Sweets</p><p>° Cool fall nights</p><p>° Kids</p><p>° Her brothers</p><p> </p><p>  - Dislikes</p><p>° Veggies</p><p>° Her sister</p><p>° Hot days</p><p>° Sand</p><p>° Cold food</p><p>    -  Family</p><p>Clan: Tataganay<br/>
This clan appeared days after the Attack of the Nine tails, her father and the elders made a case to the third Hokage that them and their kekkie genkai would help rebuild the village if they where allowed safety and the ability to live on their lands. The third accepted this offer on the stipulation that the children become ninja in his village to help with the loses. This was an agreeable set of terms and the Tataganay clan was allowed to stay.</p><p> </p><p>Mother: Akamai Tataganay</p><p> </p><p>Father: Kuro Tataganay</p><p> </p><p>Sister: Kisala Tatagany</p><p> </p><p>Brothers: Isikai and Osakai Tataganay </p><p>  - Stats</p><p>Ninjutsu: 7/10</p><p>Taijutsu: 9/10</p><p>Genjutsu: 5/10</p><p>Bukijutsu: 6/10</p><p>Chakra flow: 10/10</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Team 7, Two Late Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Screams into a never ending abyss!!! I can't seem to figure this dang chapter out. Im on try 7 and do not know what im doing... I am already cringy enough with her being in team 7... Uuugh why is my brain not working... Wish me luck and leave feedback please..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the roof of the Academy opened, a women and a young girl stepped through the threshold. "Please don't stop on our Account" The older lady stated motioning for the child to take a seat with the others. The leader of the team blinked staring, concerned that the two where lost, he was about to speak up when a scroll was handed to him. The three children he was with watched and looked to the small girl, one with pink hair spoke up "Kakashi-sensei who are they?" She asked.</p><p>"You should ask them." He mused.</p><p>The Women motioned for the child to go first, she stood up and faced the three. Her long black hair swished as her Bright green orbs shone "Kimi Tataganay! I enjoy raimstorms and training with my Sensei." She said proudly. </p><p>"S..Sakura." The pinkette pipped<br/>
"Hn...Sasuke.." The ravenette boy grumbles<br/>
"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! IM GOING TO BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" The blonde cried. </p><p>The elder male cleared his throat to the kids, they quited down and looked him "Kakashi." He nodded.</p><p>"Silver Tataganay, next Heir to the Tataganay clan. We have been here for about twelve years now. Kimi and myself are the first of many to come to being ninja in the village.. Lord third has Assigned both of us here." She stated looked to the kids. "Kimi has trained under me for as long as you all have been in the Academy. " she stated. "If all goes well, we will be allowing the next batch of children to attend the academy outside our walls" Silver continued. </p><p>Once the pleasantries where completed, Kakashi told them to meet at Training ground three and to not eat breakfast. Silver told Kimi to spend some time to get to know her team mates and to meet back at the compound by nightfall for extra training. Once the resounding yes sensei was heard, Silver took her leave heading to a barbecue Joint for a late lunch.</p><p>The day came and went, Silver went about her day avoiding Kakashi. She spent time with Asuma and Kurenai, she told then that she was assigned to Kakashi as her first jonin mission. And that it would help get ready for the soon to come Tataganay children. </p><p>"As happy as I am that your clan has agreed to this Ears, I'm Concerned that my father putting you with Kakashi will cause problems. I know you and him had issues in childhood.." Asuma said using their nickname for her.<br/>
"I think it will help them work their issues out." Kurenai mused.</p><p>The three where at the Tataganay compound, that way Silver could make sure Kimi was doing her drills correctly. "I still don't care much for him or his own" she stated sourly.. "Footing Kimi!" She called tossing a Ninja star at the kids left foot causing her to yelp. </p><p>The duo sighed shaking their heads, they had seen this a lot, back when Silver was training. Only those who showed potential for the second step of the clans Blood line limit where trained personally by the next clan head or current clan head. Asuma spent a lot of time here with his father, he had been Silver's first friend. The trio laughed as Silver dismisses Kimi, warning the child to eat for she was representing the clan and needed to be alert for tomorrow. After a while Kakashi showed up, Asuma and Kurenai said their goodbyes letting the two discuss their ideas for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>